<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Countess by innova889</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641447">The Countess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innova889/pseuds/innova889'>innova889</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Bottom Kara Danvers, Cheating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Forbidden Love, Mild Smut, Reincarnation, Supercorp endgame, Top Lena Luthor, Vampire Lena Luthor, happy ending for supercorp atleast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innova889/pseuds/innova889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers always thought a part of her was missing ever since she was born. When her fiance left for the Ireland on  a business trip she began to feel that part of her returning...</p><p>or </p><p>Supercorp Dracula AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In another Life...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning: suicide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy Westenra waited in lounging area of the dress shop in Dublin, looking out the window with deep sadness, her best friend Marley Rose was getting married, the boy was good Noah Puckman;a scion of the Puckmans;a wealthy and powerful house rivaling her own. But deep down Lucy didn’t approve of the boy…</p><p>Deep down,<em>she</em> knew <em>who</em> she actually did approve…but she wouldn’t voicethese thoughts…not for Marley…she couldn’t; for she would be sent to the asylum for being a freak, just like Leslie was…like Eve and Andrea were…</p><p>The sound of footsteps drew Lucy’s gaze away from the window, she smiled as she saw Marley come in…she always did when she saw Marley…</p><p>She bit her lip eyeing her up and down… Marley looked ravishing in her wedding dress….her crystal blue eyes shone in contrast to the white dress…the lace collar went down to just her chest;accentuating her delicate curves.</p><p>“What do you think Luce” Marley asked shyly twirling around for Lucy to inspect. Lucy could barely speak, dumbfounded by the beauty before her.</p><p>“He doesn’t deserve you…” she breathed out.</p><p>Marley rolled her eyes “Lucyy…” she whined “…he is a decent man; I wish you would see that…besides I am almost 18, my uncle thinks I ought to have wed last year”</p><p>Lucy frowned “Your uncle ought to learn to keep his mouth shut…” she spoke bitingly “You could do so much more with your life than become someone’s wife”</p><p>Marley sighed “Noah has promised me I will be able to do whatever I want after I get married, that he wouldn’t restrain me”</p><p>Lucy scoffed “After you are married all he will think is; of putting a baby in you” she said with a little more bite than she intended.</p><p>Marley furrowed her brows in a way Lucy found adorable“You don’t know him; I wish you would give him a chance, but I grow tired of having the same conversation again and again with you, we are not children anymore Luce… we can’t keep playing husband and wife anymore, it’s time for me to settle with my future husband and for you get married too”</p><p>Lucy could barely keep her anger“What I do or do not do is up to <em>me</em>…”</p><p>Marley’s brows burrowed further“And it is up to you to tell me what to do”</p><p>Lucy bristled “Fine I can see that I am no longer needed so I will take my leave”</p><p>Marley’s eyes widened “Lucy wait…” she shot her hand out and held onto Lucy’s arm “…please forgive me I…I don’t know what to do, my uncle wants me to marry to a rich family to get even for the costs he endured for taking me in after my parents died…. I am just trying to make the best of this situation.”</p><p>Lucy could hear Marley’s voice crack, she realized she was crying too…</p><p>She finally turned around to face the woman who had her heart “So he is selling you off to the Puckmans” she whispered.</p><p>Marley dipped her head, she looked around to see no one there “I…I know how you feel…” her voice became a whisper“….about me and I…I feel the same way Luce…I love you so much too”</p><p>Lucy’s breath hitched when she heard those words.</p><p>Tears streamed down ocean blue eyes “But this is not our time…maybe maybe in another life we could be happy”</p><p>Lucy sighed… Marley had made her so happy and had cruelly taken it away.</p><p>Lucy pressed her forehead onto Marley’s and closed her eyes….</p><p>“In another life…”</p><p>Marley whispered back “In another life…we would be happy”</p><p>The clearing of a throat made them jump separate; the wife of owner of the shop and the seamstress looked at them sternly. She tsked “Such behavior is improper of such fine young and unmarried ladies such as you two.”</p><p>Lucy clenched her jaw but Marley’s hand on hers prevented her from saying what she actually wanted.</p><p>She put on her sweetest smile “Forgive us Mistress, I just am going to miss my best friend so much”</p><p>The seamstress didn’t seem impressed “Mayhaps you would give Ms. Rose some privacy”</p><p>“Of course” Lucy spoke from gritted teeth.</p><p>With one last look at Marley she squeezed her hand almost smiling when she heard a disapproving growl from the seamstress.</p><p>She went out to the streets to get some fresh air. She decided she wanted some fresh air and began walking along the side path.</p><p>She looked around Dublin streets….a young boy was selling a newspaper, apparently the colonies in America had gained there freedom defeating General Wallace.</p><p>Good for them she supposed.</p><p>She continued down the street deciding she would return if around a hour.</p><p>As she walked she couldn’t help but feel that she was being watched. She quickly turned around and entered an alley, pulling out her knife from her thigh.</p><p>She felt a shadow fly over her, someone or something landed behind her, she quickly turned around and she saw him…</p><p>He was tall, with pale skin; his eyes were red and glowing.</p><p>She was about to scream when suddenly she didn’t.</p><p>
  <em>Give me your neck…</em>
</p><p>A voice sang in her head, she reached for the collar of her dress pulling it away; baring her neck for the stranger.</p><p>Somewhere deep down her mind was screaming at her to run…to escape but she couldn’t do anything.</p><p>The stranger bit her neck, Lucy gasped in pain…moaning as he drank in her blood.</p><p>He kept drinking until her strength gave out; she was beginning to lose consciousness…</p><p>Lucidly she felt blood seep into her mouth…but she could barely even keep her eyes open, so she closed them and welcomed the darkness…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Lucy came to; the first thing she saw was the bright blue eyes of Marley. She looked around and recognized the room as her own.</p><p>“Lucy” she breathed.</p><p>“I…” Lucy cleared her throat ”I am fine darling”.</p><p>She could hear pacing in front of her bed and saw Noah Puckman meeting her eyes. His expression was that of annoyance.</p><p>“See my dear…” his voice rang out “your friend is fine, let us go on…we have a lot of wedding preparation to do”</p><p>Marley turned to him and begged “Just give me one hour with her….can’t you see the wound on her neck”</p><p>Noah fumed “You spent the whole day with <em>her”</em> his voice was full of venom as he addressed her “…you are neglecting your duties as my fiancé”</p><p>Marley looked at her and said something but Lucy couldn’t hear a word…all her concentration went to the vein on Marley’s delicate neck…she could feel the blood pumping through Marley’s body, she could smell her scent even though she was a few feet away from Marley, she could hear her heartbeat…</p><p>
  <em>Thump…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump…</em>
</p><p>She was suddenly so thirsty…</p><p>Lucy breathed in the delicious scent and almost moaned only remembering when she saw Marley’s eyes widened.</p><p>Noah looked at her with a look of disgust, he strode to Marley his chin raised and put a arm around her waist possessively…</p><p>Lucy growled….</p><p>
  <em>She’s mine….</em>
</p><p>Her mind said but her tongue remained quiet…</p><p>“What a freak…” Noah whispered under his breath but Lucy heard it she dug her nails in her palms, which had grown a bit.</p><p>“Come Marley…” Noah barked “We are leaving”</p><p>Marley turned to him “Please she is not well….”</p><p>Noah’s face turned red “That is an order Marley…you will obey me, do you understand”</p><p>Marley lowered her head in submission“Yes Noah” she choked out.</p><p>Lucy growled again but Noah pulled Marley away from the room.</p><p>Lucy shot up and drank all the water in the jug…but her thirst wouldn’t go away.</p><p>
  <em>It’s alright child….I am coming to save you…</em>
</p><p>In a second a figure appeared outside the window. Lucy tensed but didn’t move…</p><p>A strong gust of wind opened the window to her room the figure floated into the room, Lucy could see his fangs…his red eyes, she recognized it as the person who attacked her in the alley…</p><p>
  <em>Let me take away your pain…</em>
</p><p>Lucy tilted her head and the figure was on her in an instant, he bit her again in the same spot and Lucy felt her blood being drawn…she closed her eyes and let him drink from her…</p><p>This time though she had more control over her body and mind….</p><p>A while later the man detached himself from her throat, licking his lips as he enjoyed her taste…</p><p>
  <em>Drink my pet…</em>
</p><p>He presented his wrist to her…obediently she lowered her head and drank from it, she found the taste to be disgusting but she drank…she could feel her strength coming back.</p><p>In a speed which she would describe as inhuman she was at his throat, biting it savagely…he tried to push her away but, she was too powerful for him…</p><p>After having her fill of his blood she took his jugular by the nails and pulled, blood splattering all over herwhite gown; painting it red…his scream barely got out of his throat before he had no throat.</p><p>A maid came in to see what the commotion was about…seeing the scene ahead she screamed…</p><p>Lucy, still thirsty (or power drunk she couldn’t tell anymore) pounced on her; slamming her against the wall and tearing her throat open…</p><p>After she drank the maid dry she remembered the object of her desire…</p><p>
  <em>Marley…</em>
</p><p>She regained some sense and realized what she had done…</p><p>She panicked…</p><p>She went to the mirror and screamed at her image…she looked like a monster.</p><p>Her breaths came out in short bursts…she thought her heart would explode…she closed her eyes and tried to take a breath…shaking her head violently trying to deny that she had killed two people…</p><p>
  <em>Just let go….</em>
</p><p>When she opened her eyes, she was calm…</p><p>She properly realized what she had become…</p><p>
  <em>Vampire…</em>
</p><p>Her mother had told her of horror stories during her childhood of creatures of the night who fed on human blood and their soul…she was one of them now…a grin came onto her lips, if the stories were true, she could do amazing things now…</p><p>She knew what she wanted to do…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stood or rather floated outside Marley’s window…</p><p>She could see Marley, sitting in front of her mirror slowly combing her hair… the light of the candles giving her an ethereal glow…</p><p>Marley’s eyes finally met Lucy’s and she startled.</p><p>“Lu…Lucy what are you doing here…” she looked at the door in panic “you can’t be here Luce…Noah has forbidden me from seeing you again”</p><p>Lucy finally found her voice…her real voice…</p><p>
  <em>What he wants doesn’t matter my love…not anymore…</em>
</p><p>Marley’s eyes widened…</p><p>“How…I…I heard you inside my head…How are you doing this? What happened to you Luce?”</p><p>Lucy smiled…almost predatory…</p><p>
  <em>The best of things…nothing can keep us apartanymore…</em>
</p><p>Marley came to her and touched her cheek “You are so cold” she whispered<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>I am the night my love…</em>
</p><p>She gently pressed her lips on Marley’s…she moaned as she tasted the soft lips, savoring it…</p><p>“YOU BITCH!!” Noah’s scream broke them out of her spell.</p><p>Noah came to her his sword raised…he brought it down on Lucy…she barely felt it and looked down as the cut healed itself in moments.</p><p>“Noah…Noah stop!!!”  Marley screamed…</p><p>“Get away from her…she is a monster” Noah screamed.</p><p>Lucy thought of Killing him on the spot but didn’t for Marley’s sake…she decided she would come back the next night and spirit Marley away from here…</p><p>She bared her fangs growling like a monster…it gave her great satisfaction to see Noah cower in fear…</p><p>She turned into mist and got went out the window she came in…</p><p> </p><p>She waited one day and one night…outside Marley’s house…watching her…</p><p>She saw Noah screaming at Marley, her blood boiled at the sight but she restrained herself…</p><p>
  <em>This will be the last time he screams at her love…</em>
</p><p>If he touched her though; she would tear his whole family from limb to limb…</p><p>At the thought of family her mind went to Marley’s uncle…she still had time…she ought to give him a visit…</p><p> </p><p>Her first flight as a vampyr was exhilarating…she soared through the air in speeds she could never imagine; she saw the house Marley grew up in…</p><p>She landed quietly…</p><p>She saw the man sleeping, her rage grew<em>…</em>disgusting fucker couldn’t get his life together so he gave Marley to the Puckmans…</p><p>She reached his mind through hers…it took a few tries but she succeeded…</p><p>
  <em>Hello Non…</em>
</p><p>“What…Who is there…” He shot up grabbing his pistol.</p><p>
  <em>You have been a bad boy Non; haven’t you….</em>
</p><p>A shot rang out and Lucy’s face was visible for just a second in the muzzlefalash.</p><p>Non’s eyes widened “Lu…Lucy”</p><p>She finally came to the light of the lantern at the side table; grinning…her fangs in full display, her lips red with blood…</p><p>All Non could do was scream…</p><p> </p><p>When she returned to Marley’s house it was dark, she licked her lips still savoring Non’s blood.</p><p>She frowned when she saw the windows to Marley’s room were covered.</p><p>Something was wrong…</p><p>
  <em>Marley….</em>
</p><p>She called out with her mind</p><p>
  <em>Marley…</em>
</p><p>Growing impatient she blew the window open…shattering the glass...</p><p>When she entered she stilled…her eyes widening at the sight…</p><p>Marley was hanging from the ceiling with a rope around her neck.</p><p>
  <em>No…No….No….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marley….wake up….please…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PLEASE….PLEASE...</em>
</p><p>Tears welled down her eyes; she eyed the mirror and saw her tear streams were made of blood…</p><p>She screamed out into the night which turned into a growl….</p><p>She brought her love’s body down and cradled it. It was cold…</p><p>
  <em>So cold…Marley was never cold….</em>
</p><p>She ran her hand over her body and frowned when she found a piece of paper in her closed wrist.</p><p>With shaky hands she opened the note and read it.</p><p>
  <em>My Dearest L</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know if you will ever find this but I could not live knowing that my heart belongs to you, while my life belongs to another. I couldn’t live anymore knowing I won’t be able to see you anymore. So I am taking the easy way out. Maybe in another life we will be together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am so sorry my love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours now and in every life </em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.</em>
</p><p>Lucy roared in an inhuman growl…the next time she looked at her reflection, she had changed considerably.</p><p>Her skin had gone pale…almost white…her cheeks gaunt…her eyes had turned into slits…red torn skin had formed around her eyes…she lifted her hands and saw claws as big as daggers…</p><p>She screamed again; finally feeling her true power…reveling in it…she vowed to make the world suffer for taking Marley away from her.</p><p>And she began with the Puckmans…The whole house Noah, his family, lesser known members of the house were found in pieces or their throats torn open over the next few days.</p><p>Dublin feared the night because every night a new gruesome murder would be found.Men, women even children would be found in pieces… This carried on until weeks… months…even a year, people of Dublin scared in the night of the things that walked. Howls of wolves could be heard throughout the city even though there were no wolves seen for miles…  </p><p>Slowly though as the years passed; the murders stopped…the blood stopped flowing…and the folk forgot about the dangers lurking in the night…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Turn of the Century...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sligthly shorter chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>My Dear Kara</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                I have arrived in Ireland by boat and am as of this moment travelling by cart to the Countess Luthor’s estate. I know you were slightly cross with me that we could not marry before my departure, but my mother insisted I finish this business before we wed. No doubt to rub it in on the other families and ‘elevate’ our status. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                As I travel through the long abandoned country roads to the estate, I can’t help but wonder if someone is watching me. It should be strange as I have not left my carriage since I got on it but stranger things occur as I continue my journey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                I see more and more strange things as I go deeper and deeper into the forest roads, wolves standing there just looking at me, often howling incessantly. Maybe it is my imagination but I feel as though they are trying to warn me, of what I do not know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Do not worry about me my love; I am fine and in good health and I will return to you in haste and we shall spend all of our life together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sending you all my love...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Faithfully</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon-el Lar Grand</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed as she read the letter again. She wished she had gone with Mon-el…</p><p>More than that she wished her adoptive sister Alex was here but Alex had gone away with Professor Sharpe and Dr Lance on an expedition to Egypt, she had been gone for four months.</p><p>
  <em>Oh she missed her sister so…</em>
</p><p>“Kara…” Imra chirped “…do not tell me you are still brooding over” she put her hands on her hip jutted out her chest and spoke in a very bad impression of Mon-el’s voice “His Royal Highness Mon-el Lar Grand”</p><p>Kara laughed “Imra you are so cruel, he does not sound like that”</p><p>Imra rolled her eyes and sat down next to her with a loud thud…Kara glared at her.</p><p>She grinned and looked around scandalously…</p><p>She bit her lip and looked at Kara “Look what I found” she reached foe her cleavage and pulled out a piece of paper.</p><p>Kara was horrified “Imra! What did you do!!!” she whisper shouted. She loved Imra like a sister but she was just so naughty.</p><p>Kara used to love that about her, still did but the people frowned upon this sort of behaviors in young ladies…this kind of behavior could get Imra in trouble. Still, Imra was so, brave so beautiful Kara couldn’t help but admire her.</p><p>Imra grinned and opened the paper from its roll, Kara gasped when she saw it was a smut image. A man and a woman were engaged in the act without any lower clothing, the woman was bent over while the man was penetrating her from behind…</p><p>“Imraa…” she whisper shouted “where did you get this?”</p><p>Imra bit her lip and smiled “From Mrs. Grant’s purse”</p><p>“Fibber you did not!!” Kara was scandalized.</p><p>“Mhm yes I did” Imra grinned “Imagine you and Mon-el doing this” she turned the paper to face Kara “that what he should be doing instead of mulling about in some old Luthor castle”</p><p>Kara hit Imra playfully, who stuck out her tongue, she snaked her arm around Kara’s and put her head on her shoulders.</p><p>“Tell me we will remain this close even after you get married”</p><p>“I will never leave you” Kara lied, Mon-el didn’t like Imra and had often voiced his displeasures about her, he said Imra is not a proper lady and Kara shouldn’t be around her. Still she would do her very best to be in Imra’s life as much as she could.</p><p>In the deepest corner of her heart she didn’t want to admit that she felt guilty for marrying Mon-el, marrying or loving anybody really…deep down she always felt as though some part of her was missing, she often dreamed of piercing green eyes and jet black hair…</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t deserve you…</em>
</p><p>Words echo in her heart…she wished she knew from where…</p><p>
  <em>I am fine darling…</em>
</p><p>Imra smiled “Will you be at the celebration tonight, it’s the New Year”</p><p>Kara smiled; feeling guilty “I am sorry Imra but I am really tired”</p><p>Imra pouted “Come on Kara…it’s the new century its 1900…please” she begged.</p><p>Kara huffed she could never say no to Imra “Fine but I am going to sleep first…wake me up at 11:30”</p><p>Imra hugged her…kissing her cheek “ThankyouThankyouThankyou”</p><p> </p><p>She bid Imra goodnight and went back to her room, she was staying at the Ardeen house while Mon-el was away.</p><p>
  <em> Mon-el would hate that…</em>
</p><p>She removed her stuffy corset and let her gown fall down, throwing them away in the closet. Now in her undergarments, she enjoyed the cool wind on her naked body…</p><p>She closed her eyes, sighing as she felt free, probably one of the last few days she will ever feel truly free. She loved Mon-el, she really did but she also knew that a part of her life would be over once she married him, his mother Rhea was a very traditional and strict woman, she already disapproved of Alex going away on an adventure…she shook her head…she will cross that bridge when she had to…</p><p>She walked back to her giant bed (Imra insisted) and fell down on her back with a thud.</p><p>Her thoughts went back to the strange dreams she had since she was a child…of green eyes and bright red lips, she wondered who this person was, if she will ever meet her…she knew she was out there somewhere, probably waiting for her…</p><p>
  <em>No happy endings for them; Kara supposed…</em>
</p><p>She closed her eyes and tried to get some rest…as sleep took her she hoped she would dream of green eyes…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn’t realize when it started, the heat of her body, the wetness of her core, the sweat covering her forehead…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She never realized when her fingers grabbed her hard nipple; pinching it so hard that she moaned…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her other hand went to her core and found herself soaking; she dipped a finger in sighing as she felt her going over the edge…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She thought she would imagine Mon-el but when she opened her eyes she saw a woman…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Green eyes…red lips…jet black hair…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara’s eyes widened as the woman smirked… she went down on her cunt and slid her tongue over the hot wet core…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She reached for the sides of Kara’s flimsy nightgown and tore it open…Kara’s back arched as she felt cool air graze her breasts…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman dragged her tongue from her core to the valley of her breasts…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara couldn’t hold it any longer…she moaned loudly….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please….” She begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Patience…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt a few fingers enter her…she threw her head back as the woman began pumping in and out in an inhuman pace…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All Kara could do was scream and moan and beg for mercy…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In after what felt like an eternity she finally came …</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she came down from her high she saw the woman grin…it was predatory…Kara gulped…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the woman went down again she felt two sharp objects pierce her thigh; she gasped in pain but it turned out pleasurable…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She screamed again as she felt another wave of ecstasy come over her…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was just over the edge and…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The knock on the door awoke her…she looked around to see the room empty, she looked down to see her night dress torn open…</p><p>“Kara come on…its almost midnight” Imra’s voice came in from behind the door.</p><p>“Coming…” she ran as she covered herself with another dress.</p><p>She put on a smile as she opened her door to Imra.</p><p>As they stood on the roof overlooking the fireworks coming from London, Kara’s mind went back to the dream or whatever it was she had…it felt so real.</p><p>The woman; it was the same she was dreaming of since she was a child.</p><p>But this was the first time something like this happened.</p><p>
  <em>What was happening to her…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Castle...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mon-el waited anxiously as his carriage went on the cliffs and narrow roads to the Luthor castle, he began to feel a chill in his spine that had nothing to do with the cold winter evening.</p><p>The wolves howling incessantly only made things worse; adding to his tension… his unease…</p><p>At long last the castle came into view…it was tall and dark; sitting on the edge of a cliff…Mon-el gulped not knowing how to feel about it…</p><p>
  <em>Was this a mistake…</em>
</p><p>As the carriage stopped he got out picking up his bags along the way…</p><p>He was about to ask the driver if he should just go in when the driver if someone would pick him up when he saw him leaving without saying a word.</p><p>Come to think of it he had not heard the driver speak in the 14 hours it took for them to get here…</p><p>
  <em>Strange…</em>
</p><p>Then again this whole trip had been strange… he grimaced, to think he could be marrying Kara right now…</p><p>Sighing he picked up his suitcase and went into the castle…</p><p>The interior of the castle was dark like outside …it smelled old and of death…Mon-el was having trouble breathing…not much but he felt suffocated as he went on…</p><p>When he reached the gate they opened to let him in…he looked around and so no one was manning the gates…</p><p>
  <em>Another one to the pile of the strange things happening since he came to this God forsaken place…</em>
</p><p>His hand went to his cross around his neck to give him courage…</p><p>
  <em>Definitely a mistake…</em>
</p><p>As he entered he saw the gates closed on its own…his eyes followed a shadow move and he saw a woman holding up a lantern…</p><p>She smiled “Welcome to my home…” she spoke with a thick Irish accent…</p><p>Mon-el gulped; something about the smile unsettled him…he finally got a good look at the woman. She was old…very old, her skin was wrinkly, the color pale almost white….she had a long mane of white hair going down to the floor, a blood red gown and a white under dress under it…Mon-el’s eyes went to her hands and he saw nails as long as claws…</p><p>He met her eyes; they were piercing green…</p><p>She smiled again; unsettling him again…”Enter freely of your own will and leave some of the happiness you bring”</p><p>The wolves howls turned into wails…Mon-el felt a shiver run up his spine…</p><p>He cleared his throat “Countess Magdalena…”</p><p>The woman tilted her head down a little “I am Magdalena….” She grinned or bared her teeth more like “and I bid you welcome to my homeMr. Gar Land…”</p><p>She bared her teeth…yellow and sharp, like it would bite off your flesh without effort…”Come in…”</p><p>Mon-el smiled awkwardly and entered the precipice of the house…suddenly all the noise turned silent…</p><p>He looked back to see the doors closing on him, he turned around to ask the countess about that but saw only her red gown slither away from him…sighing he followed…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The inside of the castle was well maintained but dark very few candles or light sources for that matter; he was sure there was electricity in the castle he did see wires coming and going from it…Mon-el wondered if it was because the countess found light to be straining to her eyes.</p><p>He was led to a dining table where a generous spread was waiting for them…</p><p>The countess turned and gestured for him to sit.</p><p>He sat put his bags down and sat.</p><p>The countess slithered to him and poured him a glass of wine…</p><p>“I trust you will forgive me if I don’t join you with dinner…I have already eaten…” she sat down on a chair next to him….</p><p>“And I never drink…” she smiled again; Mon-el could have sworn this was her creepiest smile“…wine”</p><p>As he cut his meat and ate; the countess never moved her eyes from him. He tried to stare back but couldn’t…lowering his gaze.</p><p>Mon-el; still unsettled looked around and saw a portrait of a young woman; she was beautiful, flawless skin, jet black hair, ruby red lips.</p><p>“An ancestor…” he spoke out if nothing than to fill the dreaded silence “I see the resemblance”</p><p>Magdalena looked at the portrait “Lena Luthor…” she spoke softly “a relic of an innocent time…before the business with the Puckmans”</p><p>Of course; the Luthors and Puckmans…related to the nights of terrors in 1776…</p><p>The Luthor family and the Puckman family fought to the very end…streets would run red with blood. The causalities on both sides were devastating.</p><p>It followed with more tragedy…more death…</p><p>Gruesome murders happened almost for a year…every morning corpses would be found torn to pieces or throat ripped out…</p><p>Mon-el chuckled awkwardly “Of course”</p><p>With a snarl the countess drew a machete and pointed it at him “It is no laughing matter…she was an innocent girl who had everything taken from her by a cruel and vile world…” she looked around the room; swinging the blade “these walls have seen blood and death like no other… people who deserved the world were taken cruelly from it”</p><p>She threw the blade in the table; Mon-el flinched “Blood…such a precious things these days…it flows much less…” she looked away from him “I am the last of the Luthors”</p><p>He stood up quickly, bowing his head “I have offended you with my ignorance countess…please forgive me”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A while later he and the countess were sitting at her study, going over the documents for the countess to purchase property in London, the reason he was here.</p><p>Mon-el was glad…the sooner he got that business over with, the sooner he could leave this place and be back safe in civilization.</p><p>“Your mother…” the countess broke the silence “…spoke highly of you; she said you are a man of good…” she smiled again, the same unsettling smile “taste”.</p><p>He was beginning to get annoyed by the countess’s mannerisms…more over he was tired of being afraid, this was just a frail, ugly old woman…she could do no harm, worst case scenario he had a gun… an original colt, with at least 30 rounds more to spare…</p><p>Quietly he used his leg to bring his bag closer.</p><p>Still…</p><p>He had to play nice for now…</p><p>“You can rely on me…”</p><p>She smiled “I do long to go through your mighty London…to be in the rush of humanity…take part in its lives, its deaths”</p><p>He finished signing and waxing the papers.</p><p>There…the hag now owned property in London, now to get away from here.</p><p>“There madam you now own…” he got up and turned to the left where he knew the countess was moving towards but all he saw was her shadow on the wall…he felt a presence in his back and turned around to see the countess from the right…scared out of his mind he looked back subtly to see both the countess and her shadow finally aligned.</p><p>“…property in London” he finished.</p><p>“Good” the countess breathed “Come now, you must write to your mother and any other loved ones that it will please you to stay with me till a month from now”</p><p>Mon-el’s eyes widened…</p><p>
  <em>No No No….this can’t be happening…</em>
</p><p>“Do…do you really wish for me to stay that long” his voice cracked.</p><p>The countess leaned close to him “I will take no refusal” She chuckled as she left leaving him in his despair…</p><p> </p><p>The blade was his weapon and his beard his enemy…he sliced at his beard almost with fury…</p><p>He was so tired …of being afraid…of being uneasy…he barely slept his first night in the castle…</p><p>
  <em>Was it all in his head…was he imagining things….looking for something and dangers where there really are not…</em>
</p><p>He sighed and went back to his shaving…more carefully this time…</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder…turning around he saw no one there… he bristled as he accidentally cut himself with his razor…</p><p>
  <em>Fuck this castle…</em>
</p><p>He then saw the countess appear before his open door illuminated by flickering candlelight. She was holding fresh pair of bed sheets in her hand.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you come in…”</p><p>The countess smiled “Careful how you cut yourself…” she glided over to him and the door closed on its own, she took the razor from him “it is more dangerous than you think”</p><p>She opened her palm “The letters have you written them”</p><p>Quietly he handed them over.</p><p>“Good” the countess breathed… she dipped the blade in the bowl of water…Mon-el noticed that the blood from his chin in the blade had disappeared. She lifted his chin and put the blade in his throat slowly sliding it up.</p><p>“Should you leave the room at night; I trust you will not sleep in any other room, this castle is old and has many bad memories…”</p><p>Mon-el gulped; he didn’t like her having a blade at his throat</p><p>“I am sure I understand”</p><p>He was about to say something when the shaving motion stopped…he noticed the countess eyes were fixated on the photograph he had of Kara.</p><p>She with shaking hands picked up the photo as if holding the fragile world her hands.</p><p>Mon-el didn’t like it…he didn’t like the way she was looking at Kara.</p><p>“She is my fiance…” he spoke “we will get married when I get back”</p><p>The wolves began howling again as if they were in sorrow.</p><p>The countess breathed in “Listen to them…the children of the night” she whispered “What sweet music they make”</p><p>
  <em>This woman was barmy…</em>
</p><p>“Music!” he raised his voice showing his anger “these…these animals”</p><p>The wolves howling got louder…he turned around to see outside his window and saw dozens of them outside, almost surrounding the castle.</p><p>He turned around to see the countess’s gown slither away.</p><p>When he turned back to look outside the window he saw the countess moving …no crawling upside down the other wall of the castle…</p><p>His eyes widened in horror…tears of fear dripping down his cheeks…</p><p>
  <em>He was going to die here…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The brides...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all so sorry for the delay...<br/>I had a project and couldn't really do much writing.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Dub-con/bordering on non-con, this chapter is EXTREMLEY dark, some real messed up things happen in this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music of the harpe was so melodious someone could cry, the food was some of the most expensive Kara had ever seen, everyone was dressed in their finest silk yet Kara felt suffocated.</p><p>The high collared dress didn’t help… neither did the dip in the cleavage of her dress.</p><p>It was a ball thrown in by Rhea, she wanted to decline given that Mon-el wasn’t back, but Rhea insisted and Rhea always got what she wanted.</p><p>So here she was entertaining the guests of the Lar Gands against her will… faking a smile so much her cheeks hurt…but Rhea wanted to parade her around like a trophy of her son…</p><p>Imra came near her “Kara…” she whispered “, pointing at a dark man “look its James Olsen…”</p><p>Kara’s eyes went to the man, he was tall, muscular, and handsome but nothing stood out about him.</p><p>“Who is he?” she whispered back. Imra looked at her as if she had grown another head.</p><p>“Kara!!...” she whined “…he is one of the first to make a cinema, people say he can make you 10 times more beautiful with the moving camera”</p><p>Still not impressed Kara hummed…she didn’t trust the “new wonder of the civilized world”, to her there was no real talent behind it, all you had to do was point a machine in a direction and press a button…instead she preferred the culture of the library or the museum.</p><p>“He is so handsome” Imra whispered.</p><p>Kara hummed again not really seeing it…she slightly winced when Imra hit her arm.</p><p>“Imra” she hissed.</p><p>Imra on other hand pouted “will you be like this until Mon-el comes back”</p><p>Kara shrugged “I just don’t see what the fuss about him is about”</p><p>Imra rolled her eyes and began looking around, pointing at various people of import. Kara glanced at Rhea giving her the side eye for standing with Imra.</p><p>The doorman came in the room and announced “Sir William Dey”</p><p>Kara could hear Imra’s breath hitch when she saw the man. Olive skin, square jaw, built as an ox.</p><p>Imra pulled at her hand fragging her towards Sir Dey.</p><p>“Sir William” Imra did a courtesy extending her hand.</p><p>Kara had no choice but to follow suit.</p><p>William bowed to Imra and took her hand kissing it slightly…he looked up at Kara and his smile grew, she began to feel uncomfortable.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she saw Rhea side eyeing them. She took a flute of wine from a passing server and came towards them. She smiled and bowed by guests as she came towards her…black eyes never leaving her, Kara gulped…. She felt like a prey being stalked.</p><p>“Kara!!” hearing her name she whipped her head around so fast she got whiplash. She let out a happy sob when she saw her big sister.</p><p>“Alex!!!” she ran and hugged her, burying her face in familiar warmth of her sister’s neck. She knew people were staring and Rhea probably was even more furious but now that Alex was here she wasn’t afraid.</p><p>“Hey Alex” Imra chirped.</p><p>“<em>My Imra</em> you have grown beautiful” Alex flirted…Kara pulled away rolling her eyes, she had known a long time back that Alex liked girls…truth was one of the reasons she agreed to marry Mon-el was to take the attention away from Alex, so that people wouldn’t ask questions.</p><p>Rhea came near them, her lips thin…</p><p>“Alex” she greeted, venom barely concealed in her voice… “so nice of you to come”</p><p>Alex for her part smiled sweetly but there was steel in her eyes…</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss <em>my sister’s</em> soirée for the world” she looked at Kara and smiled…looking back at Rhea “and I would do <em>anything</em> for her”.</p><p>Rhea smiled awkwardly but Kara could tell she was shaking with anger, her only respite was probably that only Imra heard the exchange.</p><p>Kara glanced at her and she was smiling. Rhea looked straight to Kara’s eyes “Kara dear… careful when entertaining men who are not my son…you are going to be <strong><em>his</em> <em>bride</em></strong> afterall, and people will talk” she emphasized on the word ‘his’.</p><p>With that she turned and went about her business…the message to Kara was clear ‘She was the property of the Mon-el and other people had no claim over her, even her sister”</p><p>Kara bristled at that…her hands balled into fists.</p><p>Alex rubbed her back, seeing her distress…”Don’t worry Kara, I am here now and no matter who you marry or what you do…I will always protect you…”</p><p>Kara took a deep breath and calmed down … everything would be fine her sister was here now.</p><p>She put her head down at Alex’s shoulder as she quietly talked with Imra…she closed her eyes and focused on Alex’s heartbeat….</p><p>Soon enough another heartbeat echoed instead of Alex.</p><p>
  <em>Go gairid beidh tú liomsa…</em>
</p><p>A shiver ran up her spine when she heard the words she looked around and saw everything was the same but she felt someone watching her…her heart began to beat out of her chest…it took all her strength to not panic… she could feel eyes watching her…she suddenly felt even more exposed…</p><p>
  <em>agus ní stopfaidh tada sinn…</em>
</p><p>Even the shadows seemed darker…as if the light had gone out of the world…</p><p>
  <em>beidh grá agam arís…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Mon-el knew he was a prisoner in Magdalena’s castle…</p><p>Worse she was the only living being he had met in the ten days he was in the castle…</p><p>
  <em>He would not call her a person… not after what he saw…she was the devil…or a demon, but she was not human…</em>
</p><p>This night he got brave enough to wander in the castle for any means of escape … he searched the castle but couldn’t find a way out…</p><p>Every door he opened would lead to another corridor…he held his pistol in his belt tightly…</p><p>Finally he came to a door which lead into a room..</p><p>
  <em>“Mon-el….”</em>
</p><p>Kara’s voice echoed in the walls…he closed his eyes and shook his head…Christ he was hearing things…</p><p>
  <em>“Mon-el …come to me…”</em>
</p><p>“Shut up!!!” he gritted though his teeth…</p><p>
  <em>“I missed you so…”</em>
</p><p>As he entered the room he saw a heavy red curtain blocking the view before him…as he began to push it aside, it parted on its own…revealing a giant bed, red blankets adorned it…</p><p>
  <em>“Lay down Mon-el…Lay down in my arms…”</em>
</p><p>Kara’s voice spoke ….this time it felt so inviting … he was so so tired… maybe just for a bit…his thoughts could fly away …away from this castle…away from the witch…</p><p>Images of when he first kissed Kara came flooding back…she was so shy…afraid even…but it didn’t matter…they were engaged…she was his…Mon-el groaned at the thought…he felt himself harden…</p><p>Mist began to seep into the room…He began to feel drowsy and sat down in the bed…</p><p>The mist began to engulf the bed…he was getting even more disoriented…</p><p>
  <em>“d'fhan mé leat chomh fada…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why didn’t you come back…”</em>
</p><p>His legs parted and Kara came out of the bed as if she was inside the mist…</p><p>His breathing became heavy as he fully saw Kara…she was naked as the day she was born… she straddled his lap and kissed him…her blond locks covering their faces…</p><p>But something was wrong… the scent …Kara’s scent felt rotten…</p><p>Kara pushed him back going on top of him…she tore open his shirt…exposing his gun…</p><p>With a snarl from Kara, the gun melted away as did the cross around his neck…</p><p>He felt another hand pull his hand towards the right and he saw another Kara…this one naked too…</p><p>He felt another hand slither into his chest…as he turned around he saw a third Kara…</p><p>The first Kara began to unhook his pants exposing his hardness…</p><p>The Kara on the right came up to him and began kissing him…he tasted a coppery taste from her mouth.</p><p>“Kara…” he moaned as the first one grabbed on to his cock with cold hands…</p><p>
  <em>“See what…a dhéanann tú dom…”</em>
</p><p>The Kara on the left took his left hand began sucking his wrist…</p><p>Mon-el was going crazy with ecstasy … deep down he knew something was wrong…</p><p>
  <em>Everything was wrong…</em>
</p><p>But he just didn’t care he wanted more… more naked Kara… he was close… so close…</p><p>The first Kara stood up and he saw fangs…he shook his head and saw another woman… long brown hair … blue eyes and slight green mixed in them… she had a slight dark complexion…</p><p>Scared out of his mind he turned his head to the left and saw another woman in place of the Kara on the left …she had blonde hair pale skin…. a softness to her… when she smiled she too had huge incisors…</p><p>He turned to his left and saw another woman… blonde and pale as death…</p><p>He was about to scream for help when the brunette bit down viciously on his cock…</p><p>A blood curdling scream pierced out of his lungs… the mist creeped to the ceiling and parted to reveal a mirror….</p><p>To his horror he saw only himself and he was spread out with blood pouring from his groin and his hands…</p><p>The hard blond came up and bit his neck lapping up his blood….</p><p>She met his eyes and looked up to see where he was seeing… when she met his eyes again she smiled a devilish smile…and attacked his neck again…</p><p>Tears sprang from his eyes as he felt his life draining form him…his pain began to transform to pleasure…he began to moan and pant loudly…</p><p>He let out a loud sob…</p><p>Suddenly the door exploded and Magdalena came gliding in…</p><p><em>“Eve…Andrea…Leslie…”</em> she snarled…</p><p>
  <em>“conas leomh tú i dteagmháil leis…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“baineann sé liom…”</em>
</p><p>The three women left him as if he burned them…</p><p>The brunette one went to the wall like a spider…while the other two merged in the waist creating an abomination…</p><p>The brunette one Andrea spoke or rather whined <em>“ach ní bheadh sé agat…”</em></p><p>The other two Leslie and Eve unmerged themselves and began crawling to the countess…</p><p>Andrea joined them too as the countess sat and the three women surrounded her as if her pets…</p><p><em>“nach bhfuil aon rud againn anocht…”</em> Eve’s melodious voice spoke.</p><p>The countess caressed the blonde’s <em>“Thug mé an chuid is fear…Eve”</em></p><p>His eyes widened as he began to hear a babies crying…tears poured down his cheeks as he heard the women began to moan and the baby began to shriek.</p><p><em>“Is féidir liom grá arís…”</em> The countess spoke …it sent chills down Mon-el’s spine.</p><p>She stared right into his eyes grinning as her pets snuffed out the life of the infant…</p><p>
  <em>“Beidh mé le chéile arís le mo ghrá…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le…Kara…”</em>
</p><p>All Mon-el could do was scream as malicious laughter echoed in the ancient walls…</p><p>
  <em>“beidh grá agam arís…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Seamstress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: dub con</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Captain’s log</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Dememter </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>28 January 1900</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Another crewmate disappeared today…. Ever since we left Coph, Ireland something odd has been happening,  a storm came out of nowhere making navigating difficult, crew members keep disappearing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 February 1900</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The crew keeps uneasy…no one is sleeping…interfering with our work…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I thought the crew had gone barmy but one more crewmember disappeared last night.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Believe someone or something is on board with us…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4 February 1900</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No one is left just me… I…I did everything I could handed out all the guns I could…whoever or whatever it was killed them all…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This morning I tried to see in safety of daylight … everything was painted in blood…the bodies were pale as if the blood had been drained out of them, their throats torn open, fearand anguish written over their faces…then I saw it…the person…no the devil… couldn’t get a proper look but it was big …big and grey… it attacked me…I ran… hid in my cabin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know it is outside waiting for me… no matter it won’t take me alive, bullets won’t harm it but it will put me out of my misery… I wish I could see my wife one last time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>God damn this creature to hell…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Imra…</em>
</p><p>Kara sighed as she looked out the window…it had been storming for almost a week now.  The kind of storm that gave her a sense of fear and foreboding…as if her life was about to change…</p><p>She couldn’t stop thinking about the voices, she had been having more and more dreams lately… strange dreams…inappropriate dreams… about someone other than Mon-el…they felt so real. Of piercing green eyes and blood red lips…</p><p>
  <em>Come to me Imra….</em>
</p><p>A particular loud thunder shook her out of her thoughts. She shivered as she pulled her coat around her. She didn’t know why but some invisible force drew her to Imra’s room as if she was meant to go there…</p><p>
  <em>Her master was calling her… she had to go… she felt like in a trance…the wind was howling against her skin like whips…she couldn’t really figure out where she was going…but her legs moved on her own…</em>
</p><p>“Imra !!” Kara knocked on the door of Imra’s room. She waited for a few seconds then knocked again…when no one answered she pushed the door open and found the room empty…she heard a wolf wailing in the distance and violent growls raking the night.</p><p>“IMRA!!!” she screamed…going into panic.</p><p>
  <em>The wind blew so hard that her skirt began to lift exposing her thighs…the cold wind kissing her skin sending shivers down her spine…</em>
</p><p>Kara ran out the open window screaming Imra’s name. The wind pinching her like needles… the howls of the wolf chilling her to the bone…she ran towards the maze garden where the sound came from.</p><p>
  <em>“Imra…come to me…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled as she heard her master’s melodious voice…her heart began to beat violently within her chest…she lied down on a stone slab, spreading her legs for her master to claim her virtue…she felt nails dig into her naked thighs …she could feel blood being drawn from the scratches…two hands held either side of her gown and tore it open…her back arched upwards…she let out a whimper as the cold winds touched her nipples….she felt two sharp objects pierce her neck…she let out a loud moan…she finally looked up and saw two beautiful green eyes…</em>
</p><p>Kara heard a growl and Imra’s voice….she was moaning….alarmed she began to run towards the sound…adrenaline pumping in her veins she kept moving forward screaming Imra’s name…she cursed the maze for taking her so long to reach her friend…</p><p>
  <em>baineann tú liom anois…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘yes master…’ she thought </em>
</p><p>When she finally came to the area, her eyes widened at the sight…Imra was spread out on a stone slab bench…her upper torso bare…her neck was covered in blood…there were violent scratches on her naked thighs…</p><p>Kara could have sworn she saw another figure escape just as she entered the garden…but she couldn’t be sure…all she saw was gray.</p><p>She shook her head and focused on Imra…her friend was almost pale. She ran towards her removing her coat.</p><p>“Imra! ….” She panicked “please be okay” she sighed in relief as Imra let out a ragged breath.</p><p>“Ka…Kara?” Imra’s voice came out hoarse… “how did I get here” her voice was shaking…Kara looked up to see they were near the family crypt…Two gargoyles guarding the foreboding entrance.</p><p>She had seen this before…a few times infact…but what was different was the trail of blood leading to the entrance…Kara thought of entering the crypt and investigating but Imra’s shaky whimper dissuaded her.</p><p>“I…I couldn’t control myself….” Imra whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>“Shh…” Kara rubbed her arms….she wrapped her coat around her friend “Let’s get inside…” she spoke “get you warm”</p><p>They walked quietly for some time…Kara could feel Imra shivering…</p><p>“I…” Imra started, her voice small “…I felt my soul leave my body” Kara tensed but kept walking. “It was a agonizing feeling…I …I couldn’t get out of it”</p><p>“I tasted her blood on her lips…when she kissed me”</p><p>Kara was startled “Her?”</p><p>“It was feminine…her voice” Imra spoke.</p><p>Kara nodded keeping away the information for later.</p><p>When she got into the room she picked Imra up bridal style and laid her on the bed as gently as she could. She covered her with as much blankets as she could.</p><p>She touched her forehead…. she was burning.</p><p>Kara pulled a chair and stayed in the room all night.</p><p> </p><p>When morning came she called Alex to check on Imra…</p><p>Alex checked her vitals…she still had the fever…her skin was pale as death.</p><p>Imra’s parents stood there helpless as their daughter was on the verge of death.</p><p>Alex came out of the room…Kara went straight to her “Alex?” she questioned her sister.</p><p>Alex gulped “Her fever has gone down…” Kara sighed in relief “but there are other symptoms she grows restless by the hour mumbling something in a strange language …she has severe blood loss…I have set up a tourniquet for transfusion…”</p><p>Imra’s mother came forward taking Alex’s hands in hers “Please help my daughter” she pleaded.</p><p>Alex nodded “I will…I have sent a telegram to Professor Ava Sharpe she and her…” she hesitated “…’partner’ can help us.”</p><p>Kara nodded.</p><p>“Sir William Dey” the doorman announced.</p><p>And in came Sir William, worry etched in his face, his hat under his arm. He bowed to Imra’s parents then at Kara. He took her hands lightly and kissed it.</p><p>“Lady Danvers” Kara squirmed and lightly pulled her palm out of his grasp.</p><p>“How is Miss Ardeen” he kept his eyes at Kara.</p><p>“She is doing better, her fever is gone but she is very tired” Alex spoke, her voice clipped.</p><p>William looked at Alex “I should go see her” he bowed to those present and went in the room.</p><p>Alex turned to Kara “You Okay”</p><p>Kara nodded.</p><p>“You should get some sleep” She held Kara’s hand and led her outside.</p><p>“I hear Rhea has ordered a special seamstress from abroad” Alex teased, trying to lift her sister’s mood.</p><p>Kara groaned “She is just showing off now”</p><p>Alex chuckled “You could call off the wedding you know…you know you are too good for Mon-el”</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes, she knew Alex didn’t really approve of Mon-el or any other of her suitors for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>She went home and slept like a log, for once dreams of green eyes not haunting her.</p><p>Evening came and Rhea sent for her.</p><p>“Good! Kara you are finally here” Rhea admonished her.</p><p>“The seamstress has been waiting for quite a while” Rhea said.</p><p>For some reason Kara felt a shiver in her spine, a light chuckle drew her attention towards the other side of the room.</p><p>“Ages really…” A feminine voice said. When Kara met the woman’s eyes her breath caught in her throat.</p><p>She had long luscious Jet black hair, her eyes almost green as emerald, a smirk on ruby red lips, her skin fair almost pale.</p><p>Rhea stood proudly “Kara Dear this is the seamstress from Coph, Ireland”</p><p>The woman came towards her and took her hands in hers “Lena Luthor…” she smiled.</p><p>Kara almost let out a shuddering breath, she knew Rhea was staring at them suspiciously but she didn’t care….</p><p>“A pleasure to meet the beautiful bride…” the woman, Lena smiled.</p><p>All Kara could do was shudder...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Of voices unknown...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara could not keep her eyes of Lena as she talked about dresses to Rhea. She knew it…the moment she laid eyes on the woman, she knew…</p><p>
  <em>Those eyes … those lips…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was her, the woman in her dreams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But how is she real…</em>
</p><p>“Kara” Rhea’s voice drew her out of her thoughts …her eyes met Lena’s and the woman smirked…and it screamed trouble.</p><p>“Why don’t we get started” Rhea spoke her voice clipped, almost glaring at Lena (for eyeing Lar Gand property probably…Kara bristled at the thought)</p><p>Lena for her part smiled “Of course Lady Rhea”</p><p>Gently putting her hand in the small of Kara’s back she guided her in front of the mirror, all the while Kara’s heart was beating so fast, she was afraid it might fall out of her chest.</p><p>All the while Rhea was glaring at them. Lena met her eyes a mischievous glint in them.</p><p>She then turned to her mother-in-law to be “Lady Rhea, would you excuse us…I would like to get the fitting of the bride to be” she spoke…her voice sweet.</p><p>Rhea’s mouth thinned but she did go outside, Kara sighed in relief…even though her her heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest.</p><p>Lena turned to her and smiled the sweetest smile Kara had ever seen.</p><p>“There now you can breathe…” Lena’s voice was soft, her hands hovered over Kara’s biceps sending goose bumps in her body.</p><p>
  <em>Why was this happening…who is this…</em>
</p><p>“Please remove your coat” Lena spoke. Hesitantly Kara obliged…exposing her naked shoulders. Lena came up behind her…blue meeting green in the mirror.</p><p>“May I?” Lena asked gently…all Kara could do was nod.</p><p>With the softest touch she moved Kara’s hair over to one shoulder, she then lifted Kara’s arms spreading them like wings.  She went to her bag and brought out a measuring tape, a notebook and a pen.</p><p>She took the length of her arms… all the while gently touching Kara’s skin.</p><p>“Lace would work… with a high collar and a white corset” she spoke meeting Kara’s eyes again.</p><p>Kara smiled.</p><p> “Your mother in law spared no expense” Lena spoke, her eyes glinting.</p><p>Kara, who was getting lost in those forbidden eyes, looked away she looked around the room , she began to notice things like the expensive looking trunk holding what Kara assumed were very expensive clothes or the fact that Lena’s dress shirt and pants were extremely expensive…</p><p>Her brows furrowed…</p><p>
  <em>What the hell…</em>
</p><p>Just who was this woman and why is she here…she was clearly rich…she looked at the mirror; Lena was writing something in her pad.</p><p>Kara’s eyes went to her palms…no cuts, no bandages…her hands were not of a seamstress or a tailor.</p><p>Lena put down the pad and picked up the tape she came behind Kara again and began measuring her bust.</p><p>Kara found herself breathing fast, she shook her head.</p><p>“Who…who are you?” she asked with more bite then she intended.</p><p>Lena, not meeting her eyes kept doing her work.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” Lena’s voice was nonchalant, almost teasing.</p><p>It made Kara’s blood boil…her cheeks flushed…she was getting tired of feeling like this around this woman.</p><p>“You have too expensive clothes, your hands don’t have a single cut…” she spoke quickly to avoid losing her resolve…</p><p>Or her anger…she didn’t know at this point…all she knew she had to build an armor of negative emotions around her against Lena.</p><p>Lena, to Kara’s bewilderment chuckled…”You have a curious little mind don’t you”</p><p>Kara bristled “Just tell me who are you”</p><p><em>‘You mean why do you feel this way around me’</em> a voice spoke inside Kara’s head.</p><p>Kara got away from Lena like she burned her…</p><p>
  <em>‘Remember me…please…you promised in another life…’</em>
</p><p>Kara’s eyes widened “What the fuck” she whispered. She backed away from Lena until the back of her knees hit the bed.</p><p>Lena was on top of her in an instant.</p><p>“Wha…what are you doing?” Kara spoke, her voice soft and scared.</p><p>
  <em>‘Tell me to stop…tell me you don’t want this … tell me you haven’t dreamt of this…’</em>
</p><p>Kara couldn’t say a word…she kept staring into Lena’s eyes….those mesmerizing eyes which haunted her since she was a girl…those eyes she saw when she kissed Mon-el…</p><p>“Do you want to stop Kara” Lena asked again.</p><p>Kara lifted her head and pressed her lips against Lena’s…</p><p>
  <em>It felt like a mistake…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It felt like she was throwing her life away…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It felt like she was finally home…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘In another life I would be yours’</em>
</p><p>This time it was her own voice… a tear slipped down her eye. She poured everything…a life full of memories; into the kiss.</p><p>She felt Lena’s hand grab the back of her head. She gripped Kara’s hair and pulled back.</p><p>Kara met her eyes, her chest heaving violently….</p><p>
  <em>Blue met Green…</em>
</p><p>A gentle thumb grazed away the tear slipping from her eye.</p><p>Lena guided her head down and place a soft kiss on her forehead…</p><p>Kara sighed, closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” Lena’s voice drew her out.</p><p>To her horror she looked around and found herself in front of the mirror…Lena was looking at her with concerned eyes.</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t real…</em>
</p><p>“Are you okay?” green eyes met her questioning.</p><p>
  <em>It was a dream…or a vision…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DAMN IT…</em>
</p><p>“Yeah…I …I” Kara stammered…she took a shaky breath, willing her eyes not to spill…but it was too late…she let out a sob.</p><p>“Kara?” Lena approached her.</p><p>“I need some air…” Kara blurted and made a bee line straight to the bathroom.</p><p>She closed the door and slid down to the floor gripping her mouth tightly muffling her sobs.</p><p>
  <em>It felt so real…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why was this happening to her…</em>
</p><p>She quietly hit the back her head against the door, letting the tears run dry.</p><p>“Kara?” Lena’s soft voice burst the bubble “I…I don’t know what’s going on and I know we have only met…I am here if you want to talk”</p><p>Kara sighed; she slowly got up and opened the door. Lena looked at her; a smile on her face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked softly.</p><p>Kara looked at her, really looked at her, her bright green eyes…the eyes which had haunted her for her entire life…the eyes which made her feel like a freak. Now they were looking at her with concern…</p><p>
  <em>With pity…</em>
</p><p>Her sadness turned to embarrassment …embarrassment turned to rage.</p><p>“Who are you…” she asked the seamstress with barely controlled rage. Lena was taken aback.</p><p>“Excuse me?”  Lena seemed nervous.</p><p>
  <em>Got you…</em>
</p><p>Kara began to pace forward…Lena began to move backward.</p><p>“Why have you haunted me for my entire life? Why do I keep seeing your eyes in my dreams?” she almost snarled.</p><p>Lena’s throat bobbed…they both were quiet for a while….Kara could hear her own heartbeat, not moving her eyes from Lena’s.</p><p>Lena, to her credit matched her eye for eye, her signature smirk returning “You want answers Darling, you will have to meet me at my home” She came close to her gently holding Kara by her waist and pressed her lips to hers. It was a soft kiss but it set Kara’s nerves on fire. She felt a second wind of life breathe through her.</p><p>
  <em>This one is as real as you and me…</em>
</p><p>She winked at a dumbfounded Kara; picking up her things and went out of the room; closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Is it done?” Rhea’s voice came through the door.</p><p>“No all, I have asked her to come to the manor I purchased at Carfax Abby” Lena chirped “I hope you don’t mind”</p><p>“Of course not, dear I want the best for my only son’s wedding”</p><p>“Good Then I will see Ms. Danvers then” Lena’s voice seemed far away…</p><p>Kara was still standing where Lena left her, unable to move…all her rage vanished as soon as Lena met her eyes.</p><p>All she was left with was the ghost of Lena’s kiss and questions upon questions.</p><p>Determination filled her, no matter how many tricks Lena played she would get the answers tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What do you think happened to Ms. Imra”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard Ms. Kara found her naked in the cemetery”</em>
</p><p>She heard the servants whispering in the kitchen.</p><p>Thump…Thump…</p><p>She glared up knowing it was the mice up in the attic stomping about like elephants.</p><p>Her ears zeroed in on two heartbeats approaching her room and the scent …</p><p>
  <em>Oh that delicious scent….</em>
</p><p>She could feel a prick in her upper gums. She licked her lips.</p><p>She breathed that scent in…</p><p>
  <em>Alex…</em>
</p><p>The door opened and the scent grew stronger.</p><p>“Ms. Imra…” The butler of her house spoke. “Dr Alex Danvers is here to see you.”</p><p>“Alex” she smiled.</p><p>Alex came to her; the butler left closing the door.</p><p>
  <em>Good…Alex was all hers…</em>
</p><p>Up close Alex’s smell was even more potent. She breathed it in…whatever she was speaking was muffled by steady thump of Alex’s heartbeat.</p><p>She could smell the soap she used in those luscious auburn locks…</p><p>“Kiss me Alex…please kiss me” she breathed in. She was just so thirsty…and Alex smelled so divine…</p><p>Alex sputtered “Wh…What”</p><p>Imra got up and held Alex’s strong arms “I know you want to” she said seductively. She didn’t wait and pressed her lips to the doctor’s.</p><p>“Imra…” Alex moaned.</p><p>Her hands went to the collar of Alex’s dress, she opened up the first two buttons of her dress…kissing her glorious neck. Alex moaned…Imra felt the upper gums of her mouth tear open…</p><p>
  <em>Bite…just a taste...</em>
</p><p>She opened her mouth sucking at the vein in Alex’s nape.  <em>So delicious…dont ba mhaith leat a bhlaiseadh…</em></p><p>Suddenly she was pushed back. She let out a soft snarl…her mouth chasing after Alex’s body.</p><p>“Imra you are not yourself” Alex held her by the biceps… She put her fingers on her eyelids and lifted them up… Imra didn’t even know she had closed them.</p><p>“I will bring help Imra, hold on for a few days Ava and Sara will be here soon” with that she left…Imra let out a savage growl.</p><p>The rest of the evening she tossed and turned. Her thirst growing by the second.</p><p>At night she heard another heartbeat, smelled another scent…less delicious than Alex’s…</p><p>She breathed it in…with her thirst even the inferior scent felt enticing.</p><p>Next thing she knew she was looking over a girl about her age…her shirt tore open exposing her chest…her neck tore open too like an animal had tore it open…</p><p>
  <em>Good….Imra… now go back home…dream of Alex and her scent....</em>
</p><p>With a smile she obeyed the command with a spring in her steps…a song unknown to her sprang from her lips…</p><p>
  <em>She’s got a heart made out of stone…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She says I'm better off alone (I'm better off)…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ach is é an t-aon mhian atá agam an tine sin a mhothú, ó…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tá mé i ngrá le vampire…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Then and Now...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW suicide, self harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Alex</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got your telegram. Meand Sara are on our way. Please continue to observe the patient every day. Please check her blood every day. It should take us two weeks to reach London from Constantinople.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours dearly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ava Helsing Sharpe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara fidgeted as she stood before Carfax Manor, unsure what to expect…all her determination from the last evening evaporated as she took the carriage to get here. But beyond the imposing gates was Lena and all the answers to the questions that plagued her entire life.</p><p>Taking a long sigh she reached for the gate, her fingers twitching for her to turn back…leave all this behind, marry Mon-el and live out the rest of her life in peace…</p><p>
  <em>But why did her heart push her forward…why wouldn’t her heart rest without seeing Lena…</em>
</p><p>With shaky fingers she opened the gate…pushing it to let herself in…</p><p>The garden in front of the manor was gorgeous with flowers of all kind and colors, a beautiful walkway leading up to the manor.</p><p>Kara was in awe of the beauty in display about the manor, white paint …soft pink curtain, a dark wood door with stained glass. A pearly white set of table and chairs waited in the porch…</p><p>Kara hesitantly knocked on the door…</p><p>No response…</p><p>Kara frowned …Lena did give her this address.</p><p>She was about to turn back, when she heard soft footsteps approaching her.</p><p>“Kara …I didn’t think you would come” Lena’s voice was quiet…gone was the confident tilt in her posture and the smirk…she seemed nervous, unsure.</p><p>Kara took her form in…a pearly white gown with shoulders exposed and a delectable amount of cleavage, her hair down in soft curls down her shoulder…no makeup…her eyes greener than the last time she saw her. Kara’s breath hitched, she had never seen a more beautiful sight.</p><p>Lena smiled, clearly enjoying the fact that Kara was ogling her, she seemed to relish in Kara’s gaze.</p><p>Kara realizing what she was doing blushed, cheeks and ears heating…</p><p>“I am sorry” she mumbled, she heard Lena chuckle “No to worry Darling, I don’t mind <em>you</em> staring at me”</p><p>
  <em>This was dangerous…she needed to get the answers and get out and never see Lena again.</em>
</p><p>She put on walls around her, meeting Lena’s eyes, whose expression changed seeing the change in Kara. Her jaw clenched, eyes became sharp, almost like a predator’s. The smirk from last night returned.</p><p>"I want the truth Ms Luthor" Kara bit.</p><p>“Of course…come sit” she gestured to the table at the porch.</p><p>Kara sat down; her eyes not leaving Lena…all the while Lena was smirking at her.</p><p>A second later a woman of small stature came out holing a tray with tea and two cups; she poured Kara one and left.</p><p>“Thank you Ms. Renfield” she heard Lena whisper a thanks.</p><p>Lena turned to her and put her palm under her chin “So Kara…” she smiled “May I call you Kara?”</p><p>
  <em>She is playing with me…</em>
</p><p>Kara took a deep breath, her anger rising.</p><p>“I have not come here to play games Ms. Luthor, you promised answers” she said in a low voice.</p><p>Lena scoffed “Trust me Kara…this is no game to me, it hasn’t been for a long long time.” </p><p>“Then who are you…” Kara asked “no more games… no more riddles…just give me a straight answer” she almost screamed “Why won’t you just give me answer” she got up, her fists clenching at her sides.</p><p>Lena sighed “You know who I am Kara”</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about” Kara bit back.</p><p>Lena’s face contorted to a snarl “Is that so…” she bit back too.</p><p>“Is that why you …what exactly did you say…” Kara didn’t like the challenging look Lena sent her way “have dreams about me since you were a child” she smirked again but this time it was challenging her.</p><p>She took one step forward and Kara took a step back.</p><p>“Is that why your breath hitched when you first saw me…” Lena’s eyes were that of a predator, if Kara squinted she could see a little red in those green eyes. The back of her knees hit the table and she sat down with a thud.</p><p>“Admit it <em>Kara</em>….” The way Lena said her name was mocking but Kara could sense sadness in it too “You kept looking at me yesterday even with Rhea there… even though she considers you her property”</p><p>
  <em>The gall of this woman…</em>
</p><p>“Don’t…” Kara hissed…</p><p>Lena’s face softened, her voice became a whisper “That is why you kissed me back. That is why you feel the connection to me that you can’t understand, I feel familiar to you”</p><p>Kara was about to protest when Lena got up and kneeled in front of her, she took Kara’s hand in hers. When she met Kara’s eyes they were wet.</p><p>“Please Kara remember me” she kissed Kara’s hand, “Please remember who <em>you</em> are…you promised me”</p><p>Kara finally had to meet Lena’s eyes…she sighed growing frustrated with going in circles with Lena, she was about to go when memories flooded her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A little girl looking at the mirror, meeting her friend’s eyes in the mirror…a smile that lit up the room…</em>
</p><p>Kara couldn’t make out their faces but all she saw was blue eyes and green eyes…</p><p>
  <em>The girl’s friend hugging the girl tightly after she couldn’t stop crying over her parents…the girl feeling her friend’s lips kiss her forehead…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl feeling safe in her friend’s arms…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The promises the girl made to her friend that they will be in each other’s lives forever…</em>
</p><p>The years seem to pass as both girls grew up…</p><p>
  <em>The girl’s breath hitching whenever she saw her friend… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl’s uncle arranging a marriage for her… her heart breaking when her fiancé told … no ordered her not to meet her friend…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The despair the girl felt…the isolation…the suffocation…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl crying in her sleep…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl’s friend being angry at for dropping from her life….the fight… the heated kiss…the taste of tears in her friend’s lips…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl’s fiancé founding out…the fallout…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl shutting down…with tears in her eyes, carving out her wrist veins…and her feeling darkness…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The friend losing her mind in grief…rivers of blood flowing through the streets…she saw Lena’s face as she screamed her name…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please wake up…please don’t do this…” the friend screamed, she put her hand on her heart and sobbed when she didn’t find a heartbeat…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With teary eyes the girl finally looking up and meeting Kara’s eyes…Kara staring back her own face…</em>
</p><p>Kara’s breathing began to quicken as she got out the memories with a gasp…tears streamed down her cheeks…</p><p>“It…it was me” Kara stammered “I died…I…killed myself”</p><p>With gentle hands Lena held her “You were <strong>taken</strong> from me…” she growled out “the world took you from me” Lena met her eyes “I was powerless to stop it”</p><p>Kara shook her head “It’s a lie….it’s a lie….” She didn’t want to believe it…she couldn’t…her breathing came in short bursts…</p><p>“You are tricking me…” she hiccupped “It’s not true…it’s not true…it can’t…”</p><p>Lena chuckled bitterly…she cupped her cheek “Oh darling…I would give a million lifetimes to wish it wasn’t true…but it is” she got up and took Kara in arms…with no strength left, exhausted, spent Kara went without resistance…burying her face in Lena’s chest, soft sobs leaving her throat.</p><p>“I have waited lifetimes to find you…to finally hold you in my arms” Lena whispered.</p><p>They stayed like that for what felt like hours… Kara never felt more safe and content in her life. But trust her treacherous mind went places where she didn’t want it to go…</p><p>
  <em>Who is actually feeling this… me or the girl in my dreams…am I really her…</em>
</p><p>“Lena” she softly said…</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>“It’s really me right…this is not a trick…” she pleaded.</p><p>“Yes Kara it is you…” Lena whispered “everything you saw was real…every painful detail…I…” she hesitated ”I saw it too..I lived through it” Kara frowned at the wording, Lena continued “I felt every moment of it…my heart breaking at every step…I screamed and screamed for it to stop but the fates sought fit to punish me” she smiled bitterly. She met Kara’s eyes “But it is real…as real as” she put her hand over Kara’s heart, gasping as she felt Kara’s heartbeat…</p><p>
  <em>How long this woman has suffered…</em>
</p><p>Kara thought…</p><p>“How …how do you know” Kara raised her head and met Lena’s eyes “how do you know that this…this connection isn’t some magic trick”</p><p>Lena lowered her eyes “I don’t care if it’s a magic trick…”she lifted her eyes… Kara was taken aback by the earnestness in them “If this is because of a magic trick…I don’t want the spell to break”</p><p>Kara didn’t know what to say…</p><p>Lena continued “And I know my feelings for you are real”</p><p>“Is that why you came to London?” Kara asked. Lena looked away…</p><p>“Answer me Lena” Kara’s voice was soft.</p><p>Lena spoke after a while…</p><p>“I just knew I had to be here…I knew that I had to be at Rhea’s place as a seamstress…something compelled me to…I…I tried to resist to let you live your life but I couldn’t…I am so sorry Kara…I didn’t mean to deceive you…I just couldn’t stop” she was crying now.</p><p>Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulders…they were both quiet for a while… both uncertain of what’s ahead…</p><p>“I don’t know what to do” Kara whispered.</p><p>“Me neither…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Illicit Affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He tripped as he ran…the castle seemed to close in on him…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Mon-el…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A mocking voice whispered…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was weak…so weak…the past few weeks the monsters had fed on his blood …keeping him barely alive…but weak enough so he couldn’t escape…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last night he saw  a rat and caught it…eating it raw for gain even a semblance of strength…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw a window open; large enough for him to jump…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Where are you going darling…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laughter echoed through the empty halls…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice mocked…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears of fear welled up in his eyes…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘There is no escape…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now or never…he jumped…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t be doing this” Kara whispered in between kisses.</p><p>“Mhm” Lena hummed as she sucked on her neck…</p><p>Kara pushed Lena back, who let out a soft snarl…</p><p>“We talked about this Lena…You can’t mark me” she tried to put a little bite to her statement but it came out as a whimper…</p><p>“Yes yes and no penetration…” Lena spoke; her tone teasing, she met her eyes as she took Kara’s nipple in her mouth…circling her tongue around…letting it go with a wet pop…</p><p>“Wouldn’t want your handsome prince to think you have been claimed; can you…” she teased.</p><p>“This isn’t a game Lena” Kara snapped at her back as she was going for her other mound; her anger rising; Mon-el was a sore topic for them…</p><p>She didn’t really remember how this…whatever <em>this</em> was started…</p><p>She remembered leaving that day…exhausted and drained…she remembered spending the rest of the day as a husk…barely aware of anything happening around. Even Alex couldn’t  get her out of her funk.</p><p> She remembered showing up at Lena’s door the next day…the next thing she knew she was kissing Lena as if her life depended on it.</p><p>She remembered Lena pushing her back and her back hitting the wall…</p><p>The next thing knew she felt the cool air of Carfax Manor hitting her naked body…</p><p>She felt Lena’s divine mouth on her core…</p><p>“Please…” she remembered pleading.</p><p>She came violently …her body shuddering as her orgasm hitting; tears of joy turning to tears of sorrow upon realizing what she had done…</p><p>She might hate it but she belonged to Mon-el …she would never be Lena’s, no matter how much she wished, no matter how much she wanted that was the truth.</p><p>She left in a hurry while she knew Lena’s eyes looked at her with sadness…</p><p>Lena didn’t utter a word…not even a plea to stop, nothing…</p><p>Kara didn’t look back…</p><p> </p><p>She returned a few days later, the same thing over and over… slowly but surely a routine was formed, Kara would leave (run away) from Carfax manor in sadness or some petty reason to be angry at Lena…</p><p>Rules were established…and the cycle continued as if nothing was new…</p><p>This continued for days with Kara not giving herself completely to Lena…neither staying faithful to Mon-el.</p><p>If she met Lena in public she acted like there was nothing between them…like her heart never beat a mile a minute when their eyes met across unknown faces.</p><p>One time they met in a gathering Rhea threw to draw out investors…</p><p>Her eyes met Lena across the room…she turned away so quickly she almost got whiplash…</p><p>She entered the washroom, wiping her face in the sink; she sighed…</p><p>
  <em>What was she doing…she was going to be married to Mon-el…</em>
</p><p>She hated Lena for showing her previous life…she believed her…God help her she did… but it didn’t help that she also loved Mon-el…</p><p>She heard the door open, she didn’t have to turn around to know it was Lena…</p><p>“You okay…” she heard Lena ask her in a soft voice.</p><p>“I don’t know…am I” she snarked.</p><p>Lena scoffed; she took her by the hand and yanked her around…</p><p>“Stop feeling sorry for yourself Kara…its beginning to get old” Lena hissed “You let people like Rhea think they own you, it doesn’t bother me that you are using me as a distraction. Just like the last time” she bit at Kara.</p><p>“I AM NOT HER !!” Kara screamed.</p><p>Lena scoffed “You are more like her than you realize…” she turned her head away from Kara.</p><p>Kara’s shoulders slumped “What do you want me to do Lena?”</p><p>“Run away with me…” Lena pleaded “become mine…like you promised”</p><p>Kara looked at Lena, her heartbeat only sound heard in the room…she leaned in to kiss Lena but Lena pushed her away.</p><p>“No…if you want to kiss me” her eyes were fire “if you want to touch me, become fully mine…I am done sharing you”</p><p>With that she turned around and left the bathroom…the door swinging with the force at which Lena left. All Kara could do was plead Lena to stop…</p><p>She let out a sob and cursed her life…she sank to the floor…</p><p>She stayed there for what felt like eternity; thankfully no one came looking for her. She sighed and put her head against the wall…she closed her eyes and made a decision.</p><p> </p><p>Lena opened the door…surprise written all over her face…</p><p>
  <em>Good…</em>
</p><p>Kara internally smiled…</p><p>It had been a week since the last time they saw each other…</p><p>“Kara…” she met her Kara’s blue eyes, green eyes widened when they when she saw determination in bright blue ones “…I didn’t think I would see you again”</p><p>Kara stayed quiet letting the other woman speak.</p><p>“I am sorry…” Lena whispered “…you are right you are not….” She turned her head to side “you are not Marley” she turned to Kara “I shouldn’t have been so aggressive with you”</p><p>They both stayed quiet for a few minutes.</p><p>Kara walked past Lena towards the countess’s bedroom; she stopped and gave a sideways glance to a stunned Lena.</p><p>“Are you coming” she whispered and marched forward.</p><p>When Lena entered her bedroom a few minutes later, she was stopped at her tracks when she saw Kara was wearing…before she was a heavy coat, that coat was discarded on the floor now...</p><p>It was a bright red, with a scandalous cleavage…her arms and neck were bare. Her eyes had smoky  and her lips bright red.</p><p>Kara smiled innocently “Rhea bought me this dress…so that I could please her son” she marched towards the other woman.</p><p>She leaned in and whispered into Lena’s ear “I want you to tear this fucking thing into shreds”</p><p>With an inhuman growl Lena held the dress’s neckline and tore it apart earning a gasp from Kara. Underneath she was completely naked…golden smooth skin, pink nipples…Kara looked decadent.</p><p>“I belong to no one” Kara spoke lifting her head high “Not Mon-el, not Rhea…” she gulped “not even you”</p><p>“I am free…”  she met Lena’s eyes “what I do from now is me…all me, I am choosing to be here, I am choosing to do this, I am choosing to be yours…me” she pointed at her own naked chest forcefully “…no one forced me, no one said anything me…me …I choose you”</p><p>Lena kissed her; holding her face with both hands like it was the most delicate thing in the world  “You are free” she whispered to bright red lips; smiling.</p><p>Kara looked straight at Lena’s green eyes; slowly turning black with desire “Take me”</p><p>Lena’s hands went straight to Kara’s plump ass squeezing them as she devoured Kara’s mouth…Kara lifted her legs and wrapped them around Lena’s waist.</p><p>Kara felt Lena’s fingers near her core…</p><p>“Can I?” Lena whispered.</p><p>Kara could feel her body grow hot…she nodded, she needed Lena inside.</p><p>When the first digit entered her she moaned…she felt her back hit the bed.</p><p>Lena began to move her finger deeper Kara closed and bit her lip from pleasurable pain… she gasped when Lena broke the barrier.</p><p>“I love you…” she whispered as she grabbed Lena and brought her lips to hers…</p><p>Lena began to move “I love you Kara…I love you so much…”</p><p>She kissed down Kara’s elegant neck… Kara felt something sharp graze her neck.</p><p>“You are something else aren’t you…” she asked Lena as she felt Lena’s ministrations shudder her inner walls…she kissed Lena’s shoulders “You are something more than human”</p><p>Lena stopped earning a whine from Kara “Does that scare you?”</p><p>“It…” Kara looked at Lena; she was unsure scared of Kara’s rejection but to Kara it was too late, she was Lena’s now.</p><p>“It doesn’t…” Kara chuckled putting her palm over her sweaty forehead “God help me it doesn’t” she lifted her head and kissed Lena “It should scare me…a lot things about you should scare me but it doesn’t…not anymore”</p><p>Her head fell down on the pillow “I love you Lena…like I told you before…I choose you… not Marley, me Kara”</p><p>Lena swooped down and kissed her biting her lip so hard it drew blood, Kara gasped as Lena resumed her ministrations, much faster this time…</p><p>She licked Lena’s lips begging entrance…Lena opened her mouth a bit and she entered her tongue in; some of her blood entered Lena’s mouth…</p><p>Lena moaned and increased the speed of her ministrations…all Kara could do was gasp and beg Lena…</p><p>“IloveyouIloveyou…” she chanted like a mantra…Lena’s hands went to her nipple which she rubbed between her fingers…she bit her other nipple…</p><p>Kara came as she saw stars…</p><p>Tears of ecstasy  streamed down her eyes ….Lena slowed down looking straight at Kara’s eyes…she placed a gentle kiss on her lips…Kara felt her lip heal.</p><p>Lena turned her to side and hugged her from behind softly caressing her as sobs and aftershocks rocked Kara’s body…</p><p>“I am here…” she whispered to Kara’s ears “I love you…I will always protect you…”</p><p>
  <em>ní scarfaidh éinne sinn óna chéile níos mó…</em>
</p><p>Kara slept like a baby after that…</p><p> </p><p>When she woke Lena was sitting against the window the moonlight illuminating her pale skin…her hair almost shining…</p><p>Kara stared at the image trying to capture every detail of it in her mind…</p><p>Kara got up and the blanket covering her slipped away…revealing her naked body… Lena turned and looked away.</p><p>Kara chuckled “I am yours Lena…you can look”</p><p>Lena didn’t reply…</p><p>“What…what are you Lena?”  Kara asked for the first time unsure the entire day.</p><p>Lena didn’t look at her but sighed “Someday I will tell you…I…I don’t think I am ready”</p><p>Kara nodded “What now” she asked.</p><p>Lena finally turned to her fully and got down from the window.</p><p>“Run away with me…” she whispered.</p><p>Kara gulped; but she knew this was coming… she took a deep breath.</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, let’s run away…I just have to tell my sister and then wherever you go…I go”</p><p>Lena smiled and kissed her… Kara tasted copper she opened her eyes and gasped when she saw blood streaming down from Lena’s eyes…</p><p>Lena’s eyes widened in horror…she tried to get away from Kara but Kara held her tightly, she kissed he tears away her own tears flowing freely…</p><p>“Like I said…I am yours Lena” she pressed her forehead against Lena’s</p><p>“Wait for me okay…” she whispered as Lena nodded “I won’t be long”</p><p> </p><p>She practically rushed to her home… giddy and scared to death about what she was about to do…</p><p>The nervousness…the exhaustion was too much for her as she emptied her stomach on the side of the road.</p><p>
  <em>I am really doing this…running away…</em>
</p><p>It felt freeing…</p><p>She reached her home and dashed straight for the door…</p><p>As she almost pulled it open she stopped in her tracks…</p><p>“It’s Mon-el Kara…he sent a letter”</p><p>Kara gasped…</p><p>
  <em>Rhea…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Van Helsing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the large manor came to view Ava sighed, it was the largest Ava had ever seen, growing up in different places under different guises…doing whatever she could to survive she never got used the civilized world.</p><p>A hand squeezed her hand; she turned to the freckled face and smiled.</p><p>“I don’t want you to get your hopes up Ava” Sara spoke, her voice tired and small…the fact that they were journeying for almost a week by ship or train didn’t help.</p><p>Ava brought her palm up and kissed the back of Sara’s hand. Sara smiled (or wheezed more like).</p><p>Sara continued “This problem Alex has; might not be anything”. Ava looked away willing Sara’s words to be not true…She brought Sara closer wrapped her left arm around her.</p><p>“Get some rest Sara…” she kissed the shorter blonde’s forehead “You don’t have to go in, I will talk to Alex, see what the fuss is about” </p><p>Sara smiled weakly “Okay”.</p><p>They both stayed quiet for some time, trying to enjoy each other’s company as themselves before society forced them to begin playing their parts…</p><p>Before Ava had to become Professor Ava Van Helsing and Sara her doctorate student, not the love of her life.</p><p>As they approached the manor they began to feel an unnatural cold…Sara shivered violently, Ava quickly removed her coat and wrapped it around Sara’s shoulders.</p><p>Ava worried her lip, the sudden cold it was unnatural…</p><p>
  <em> She was right…it was here… </em>
</p><p>She held Sara closely…</p><p>
  <em> There was hope… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She walked into the gate; reluctantly leaving Sara at the carriage; she knocked the door knob…</p><p>Alex opened it “Ava” she breathed, moving aside so that Ava could come in.</p><p>“I am so thankful you came Professor; I am at my wits end” Alex spoke, her voice dripping with desperation.</p><p>“Of course Alex” she held the red-head’s shoulder and gave her a smile.</p><p>“Tell me about your case Alex” she was eager to know if her theory was true.</p><p>“She has the usual physical anemic signs…” Alex breathed, Ava didn’t dare hope “there is extreme blood loss, yet it analyzes normal, yet her blood cells are dying…I just can’t trace the cause”  </p><p>A scream interrupted their conversation…they both ran upstairs to the origin of the scream. The screams began to turn into moans and whimpers; it was coming from a room with a rather large and ornate door.</p><p>They pushed the door to the room open Ava saw the horror. A girl couldn’t be more than 18 her night gown torn open, blood on her naked chest.</p><p>“Alex close the door!” she ordered, she pulled her lower eyelid down…her eyes were red with black veins clawing their way into her irises… her breathing was erratic…Ava turned her head and saw two nasty puncture holes in her neck…</p><p>She dropped her bag and opened it pulling out a device…</p><p>“She has lost a lot of blood Alex, she will die if she doesn’t get more blood” Alex met her eyes; fear clear in them…</p><p>The door burst open and in came a man…</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!” </p><p>Alex looked at him, her voice clipped “This is Professor Van Helsing, she is helping Imra William”</p><p>William began to move towards the girl but Ava held him back "This girl has lost lot of blood, sh is dying...she needs blood"</p><p>The man or rather William looked from Alex to Ava, he relaxed.</p><p>“I love her professor…my life is hers, every last drop if need be…” he pleaded to Ava.</p><p>Ava paid him no mind;  she tied the strap to the girl’s arm…</p><p>“Lift up your sleeve” Alex spoke. After he did that she pierced his skin with a needle, he yelped in pain…</p><p>To Ava though it was all a blur…</p><p>
  <em> The puncture wounds on the girls neck… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blood loss… </em>
</p><p>Her eyes traced a trail of droplets of blood leading out to the window, her breathing quickened.</p><p>She was right…</p><p> </p><p>They retired to the outside garden with Alex holding a weak William.</p><p>“I don’t understand what is causing this” Alex whispered.</p><p>William sat down on the steps with a sigh…”She took the blood of a full grown man…where would it even go” </p><p>Ava looked at them, her eyes turned to Alex “Alex you were one of my best students, where do you think Imra’s blood went”</p><p>Alex hesitated “It clearly left through the wounds but the windows were closed…as was the door…Imra has been bedridden for weeks now” </p><p>Ava lit a cigar and took a puff…”And” </p><p>“Someone came in…” Alex chuckled nervously; Ava almost smiled seeing Alex come to the conclusion “Passed through solid glass, drank her blood and disappeared into thin air” Alex sighed in frustration.</p><p>“Mhm why not” Ava challenged.</p><p>William who was silent until now scoffed.</p><p>“Then what are your theories” he looked straight into Ava’s eyes.</p><p>Ava took another puff…she turned around facing the moon which looked particularly red that night.</p><p>“We are not fighting a disease but a creature…” she spoke, the realization of the truth shaking her voice a little. “It is a creature of the night, with the strength of a dozen men, the ability to command creatures of the night…” she turned to William smiling “…with all the powers of darkness with it” </p><p>
  <em> A creature which is the key for her…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just one drop of its blood…and Sara would survive… </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lena paced in front of her door, awaiting Kara’s return…it had been almost a day since Kara left.</p><p>
  <em> Where was she…what was taking her so long… </em>
</p><p>Jess interrupted her thoughts “A letter for you Ms. Luthor” she took the letter, it was white with a gold edges.</p><p>“Thank you Ms. Renfield” </p><p> Jess bowed and hurried away.</p><p>Lena tore open the envelope and read it dread flooding her mind.</p><p>The letters in the letter were slanted beautifully written.</p><p>
  <b>‘Dear Ms. Luthor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My sincerest apologies, I have received word from my fiancé in Ireland. He is ill and injured and has asked for me. I am enroute with Mrs. Lar Gand to meet him. We will marry in a chapel in Ireland itself. I hope I see you again before you leave.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara Danvers.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rage which was building as she read the letter exploded in an inferno…she let out a blood curling roar….</p><p>Faintly she heard the door of Jess’s room close shut with a soft thud.</p><p>It didn’t matter…</p><p>This letter was not from Kara…it was Rhea, or one of her servants; this letter was so formal, only someone who had no knowledge of what transpired between her and Kara would write this… it had to be…Kara wouldn’t do that…not in two lifetimes.</p><p>Her gaze fell at her reflection in the mirror, a unnerving smile formed in her lips. Her appearance had changed to her true self.</p><p>Long razor like claws… grey skin…blood red eyes which glowed…she had grown tall, almost 9 feet, muscles formed her stomach, her shoulders grew broad, bat like wings had formed in her back.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind turned to the task at hand, if she had to get Kara she had to create a distraction.</p><p>Her claws went to the handle in the door, but she hesitated…she walked back and turned towards the door. </p><p>With a flap of her large wings she broke the roof above and took flight into the night…</p><p>She felt free for the first time in years…stretching her wings to their full span. With a unnatural speed she darted to a place she hadn’t been in a while.</p><p>
  <em> The Ardeen Manor… </em>
</p><p>She saw guards patrolling with big guns…she laughed out loud.</p><p>She reveled as the guards looked up in fear….</p><p>
  <em> ‘As she walked towards the chapel…Rhea held her arm almost painfully…she wished she could run away but Rhea forced her into this, threatening Alex ‘She would tell the police about her condition’ Rhea said….she had no choice to comply…’ </em>
</p><p> Lean came down on the guards slicing their throats with her claws one by one…she reached blood drenched in front of the open window…</p><p>
  <em> Tears flowed down her cheeks as her eyes met Mon-el’s… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smiled, her eyes went to Rhea’s who clipped her lips…the priest began to chant in Latin…’ </em>
</p><p>“Your impotent men and their foolish sticks cannot save you from my… power” she broke through the window and pounced on the young woman, sinking her fangs into her neck….she moaned as she lapped up the blood, it was not as sweet as the last time…</p><p>
  <em> ‘She almost dreaded the kiss she was going to have to give to Mon-el, the priest asked for her vows, she said the lines she had practiced….it seemed such a long time ago now…’ </em>
</p><p> Lena could feel Kara’s heartbeat now; it was beating fast…so very far away, from her….</p><p>She unlatched her mouth from the girl’s neck… </p><p>“I condemn you to living death…to eternal hunger for living blood” she then gently took the woman’s head and snapped it around….she cut open her wrist and attached it to her mouth….</p><p>
  <em> She closed her eyes as she kissed him; imagining Lena…tears flowing out of her eyes…   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She opened them quietly as the kiss broke; she glared at Rhea who looked too pleased with herself…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It didn’t matter…Marley gave up on love…gave up on Lena…she wouldn’t, this wedding was a roadblock, not the end of the road… </em>
</p><p>As the girl began to trash Lena held her down…stroking her hair…she brought her mouth near the girl’s ear.</p><p>“You are chaos embodied now…” she whispered “scrios a thabhairt amach…” </p><p>She kissed her forehead and flew out into the night.</p><p>The people will be busy with her new progeny to keep an eye on Kara…who she will whisk away…</p><p>“<em> Hold on Lena…” </em> she paused midair as she heard Kara’s voice in her head “ <em> I am not giving up again…not like the last time </em>…” Kara spoke.</p><p>Lena’s eyes widened…Kara was not Marley, she had resolve in her heart; a vicious determination just like her…</p><p>She could take revenge on Rhea…for trying to take Kara from her… and maybe Kara could help…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mon-el settled down on the chair, thanking William for his assistance…</p><p>It had been a few days since he came back to London, with Imra’s death Kara hadn’t left the Ardeen house.</p><p>“Christ Mon what happened to you…” James spoke.</p><p>Mon-el sneered “That fucking hag happened….” He relayed everything that had happened in Ireland to the two men.</p><p>James and William looked at each other, fear apparent within them.</p><p>“What?” Mon-el asked.</p><p>William looked down, James asked “Can…can you show me your wound”</p><p>Mon-el’s hand went involuntarily to his neck “Why”, his eyes went from William to James, he sighed and pulled his collar apart showing them the wound.</p><p>William gasped.</p><p>“It was her, Mon” James spoke “your demon killed Imra” </p><p>Mon-el’s eyes widened…his lips trembled….</p><p>
  <em> She was here…in his city… </em>
</p><p>His resolve turned to rage…</p><p>He looked at both men in the eye “I know where the bitch lives, I sold her the property…” they both looked shocked, but Mon-el didn’t care…he sneered…</p><p>“And we are going to kill her…”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>